Notre amour est comme un papillon de nuit
by ritsu-chan45785
Summary: lisez et vous verrez....
1. Chapter 1

Notre amour est comme un papillon de nuit

C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire entre RitsukaXSoubi, j'espère que vous allez aimer...

PS: J'ai un petit souci au niveau de l'orthographe et du sens je m'excuse d'avance.

* * *

**Fan fiction : Loveless**

**Notre amour est comme un papillon de nuit**

**Chapitre 1 : Ordre : Je veux vivre avec toi !**

Ce soir là, Ritsuka est dans sa chambre pour attendre Soubi. Il a jeté un coup d'oeil par sa fenêtre de chambre, mais aucun signe de lui. « Où diable es-tu, Soubi ? » Il était sûr de ses sentiments pour Soubi était maintenant, ce soir. Il regarde sur son portable, l'appelle, « décroche Soubi, décroche » mais il tombe sur sa messagerie, « Bonjour c'est Agatsuma Soubi je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez-moi un message et je vous contacterais plus tard, merci. » il commença à s'énerver mais il lui laisse un message : « Soubi je croyais que tu venais chez moi pour me voir et tu n'es pas venu. Tu ne peux pas me prévenir si tu étais occupé ou je ne sais quoi et puis…appelle moi. Ecoute, je ne veux pas être seul tu comprends, passe une bonne nuit quand même Soubi, euh…bisou. »

Il raccroche…et une heure plus tard, il sembla fatigué mais il tient le coups, il rappela Soubi…pas de réponse, trop c'est trop pour Ritsuka et il se souviens encore ce qui l'a dit dans le message, il se sent si stupide. « Putain quel con que je suis !! Pourquoi j'ai dit BISOU à cet idiot de Soubi, il ne préviens jamais où il est, il m'a même promis qu'il m'appellerai tout les jours ! Non mais quel con, quel con, quel… »

- « Ritsuka, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

Ritsuka se retourna vers la fenêtre et vit Soubi, toujours aussi beau, Soubi faisait toujours le même sourit à la personne qui lui attirait. Pour lui, c'est Ritsuka ! Il l'a toujours aimé, il voulait tellement embrasser Ritsuka tout les jours si il le voulait, et même déshabiller si il avait pu.

- « …Soubi, s'étonne Ritsuka, tu es venu.

- Oui je suis venu pour toi, dit-il avec un sourit. Merci pour ton message !

- Hein ! Euh…de rien. »

Ce soir là il faisait bon, même il fait chaud, tout les deux étaient dehors sur la terrasse de la chambre de Ritsuka et profiter de voir le soleil couchait, « si je pouvais voir Soubi torse nu…mais qu'es-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi je dis ça ? pensa Ritsuka. »

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ritsuka sursauta, son cœur bat fortement.

- « Non je pensais.

- A quoi ? A moi ?

- Mais non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai droit de penser à quelque chose de merveilleux…et puis ça ne te regarde personne! Et arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Non il ne se moquait pas lui, Ritsuka le voit rire.

- « Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Rien, je ris pour autre chose.

- Ah bon, c'est quoi ?

- Je croyais que ça ne regarde que la personne.

- C'est quelque chose de merveilleux ?

- Oui. Tu veux savoir ce que sait ?

- Je sais que tu as tellement envie de me le dire…

- Alors, ordre-moi !

Un long silence s'installa, Ritsuka n'a jamais aimé que Soubi lui dise tout le temps le mot « ORDRE » et que Soubi exécute les ordres de Ritsuka, comme si lui était objet, alors que Soubi ne l'ai pas.

- « Je n'aime pas que je dise un ordre à quelqu'un qui m'a redonné le moral depuis que Seimei est mort, bon alors…dit-moi ce que tu pensais à l'instant ?

- Bien, je pensais à ce message qui m'a tellement touché même que tu aies dit bisou… j'en ai même rêvé.

- Oui c'est bon ! grogna Ritsuka

- Tiens ça vient juste de me revenir que j'avais fait un rêve.

- Et j'imagine que c'est entre toi et moi.

- Evidemment.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, tu as rêvé de quoi ?

- De notre premier baiser.

- C'est tout !

- C'est tout ce que je me rappel.

- MENTEUR ! Tu me caches quelque chose d'autres !!

- Non mais toi oui.

- Qu'est qui peux te dire ça ?

- Tu transpires.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne transpire pas.

- Si tu transpires, tu as bien de sueur.

- Ce n'est pas VRAI ! C'est à cause du soleil.

Ritsuka regarda sa veste…Soubi avait raison, il transpire, Soubi s'avança vers lui et commença à le déshabiller, au moins il profite de la situation.

- Tu veux que je t'enlève.

- Non Soubi, maman et les voisins vont nous voir et nous entendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Moi je m'en fiche.

- Moi non je n'en fiche pas, je…

- T'aimes.

- NON justement je te déteste, tu es un sale pervers.

- Tu me fais à Kio, il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis un pervers et que je regarde du hentai, alors que je ne regarde jamais.

- MENTEUR !!

- C'est vrai que je suis un menteur, mais je n'ai pas le choix de te cacher, pour moi ça me fait mal de lui désobéir mais Seimei a toujours une dette envers moi, mon rôle dans cette histoire c'est t'obéir maintenant, et puis…je pense tout le temps à toi, alors pourquoi es-tu inquiété ? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? »

A ses mots, Ritsuka est figea longuement à ce moment là, c'est comme si Soubi contrôlait son esprit, est-ce que Ritsuka est vraiment amoureux de Soubi quand il l'a embrassé la première fois ? Est-ce que son amour pour lui est puissant ? Ritsuka sait que grâce à Soubi, ils ont crée un énorme lien, mais il pense que c'est un lien d'amour. Soubi continue à retirer sa veste et Ritsuka n'en pouvait plus supporter de ses gestes.

- Non, Soubi ! Je t'ordonne d'arrête !

Ritsuka ne voulait pas l'ordonner, mais il n'avait pas autres choix, il ne voulait pas avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui. Soubi ne se rendait pas compte non plus ce qu'il faisait et cela se voyait dans ses yeux, tendre et amoureux surtout. Il sentait que Soubi est vraiment tomber amoureux même si Seimei lui avait dit, même ordonné. Soubi retira sa main sur la veste de Ritsuka et il lui prend sa main et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ce n'est pas grave Soubi et je te pardonne. Je n'aime pas t'ordonner tu sais, je ne suis pas comme Seimei. Et…»

Il commença à pleurer, il n'aime pas parler de son frère depuis son assassinat, il commença à s'approcher de Soubi et l'enlaça tendrement et :

- « Pourquoi tu pleures Ritsuka ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être l'émotion de parler de Seimei et l'émotion que j'ai envers toi.

- Une émotion que tu as envers moi ? Quelle émotion ?

- L'amour. »

Soubi releva sa tête et lui sourit et il demande juste :

- « Ritsuka, si tu étais amoureux de moi, un jour. Quel est la chose ou l'ordre que tu me dirais ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai que douze ans Soubi, et je ne sais pas ce que sait l'amour.

- Je peux t'apprendre et même te le montrer.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant !

- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles !

- Non, je peux le faire tout de suite si tu veux, affirme Soubi d'un ton sérieux.

- Non non, merci de proposer ce genre de chose mais il y faut que je le découvre par moi-même. Et puis il y a juste une chose que je voudrais te dire mais pas maintenant, car je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Soit patient Soubi, je te le dirais. Je suis juste fatigué et je veux penser à autre chose que le passé…

- Très bien, j'ai compris.»

Il se leva, donne un baiser sur le front et Ritsuka sentait son cœur très excitait par ce baiser. Soubi commença à partir pour lui souhaiter une très bonne nuit car il était vingt-trois heures et Ritsuka le rattrapa par le bras.

- « Non si te plaît, je veux que tu restes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai mes raisons.

- Et c'est quoi ? »

Il le regarda comme si Soubi faisait exprès de poser ses questions « mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ! pensa-t-il.»

- « Merde Soubi, tu reste avec moi oui ou non ?

- Entendu, je reste. »

Ritsuka tenait la main de Soubi, et ça lui fait plaisir de le retoucher encore une fois sa main douce, mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est être avec Soubi, au moins de le protéger.

- « Où vais-je dormir ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas. Réfléchit-il en regardant autours de lui.

- Peut-être dans ton lit avec toi.

- Tu rigoles là !

- Non, je suis s'insère. Je veux vraiment dormir avec toi.

- Non il n'en est pas question. Pour l'instant tu dors par terre.

- Très bien. »

Ritsuka ferma la fenêtre, éteint la lumière et tout les deux commençaient à s'endormir, Soubi essaya et Ritsuka pensait qu'il était heureux de dormir sous son toit. Pendant ce temps, Ritsuka n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il se retourna vers lui.

- « Soubi, chuchota-t-il.

- Oui

- Tu euh…tu dors ?

- Non, j'ai dû mal à m'endormir. En fait, depuis longtemps je n'arrive plus à dormir mais Kio a essayé plusieurs fois. Au fait, tu as réfléchit.

- En quoi ?

- Si tu étais amoureux de moi…

- Non ce n'est pas ça ce que je pensais, je veux que….comme tu n'arrive plus à dormir…qu'est ce que tu veux…euh…dormir auprès de moi. »

Soubi se retourna vers lui comme s'il n'avait pas comprit à une question.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que te ferait plaisir !

- Tu as une raison non.

- J'ai froid. »

Et c'est la vérité, il avait froid sous sa couette, et c'est une bonne excuse pour ce rapprocher de lui. Soubi se leva pour le rejoindre, rapprocha de Ritsuka et s'assied sur son lit pour l'instant.

- « Soubi, voilà mon ordre : Je veux vivre avec toi.

- Et pourquoi tu dis… »

Soubi n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ritsuka l'attrapa et le jette sur le lit avec lui, il retire ses lunettes et commença à l'embrasser.

Soubi l'embrassa à son tour, retire ses vêtements sans que Ritsuka ne lui demande et lui caressa son corps froid qui se transforme en chaud, jusqu'à que l'autre fit la même chose. Ritsuka commença à gémir car Soubi commença à lui lécher délicatement son corps mais…

- Soubi, non arrête. Je ne veux perdre mes oreilles à cause de ça tu comprends ? Mon amour je t'en pris, STOP !

Soubi releva sa tête et c'est la première fois que Ritsuka, un enfant de douze ans, l'appelle « mon amour », il lui sourit, arrête son geste, caresse son corps, remonte au visage et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Oui tu as raison, je vais trop vite, je suis désolé. Dormons tu as école demain.

- C'est vrai mais je veux rester avec toi. Si te plaît Soubi.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mon chaton, mais d'abord il faut dormir. Bonne nuit mon tendre Ritsuka. Lui souhaita en caressant sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Soubi, sourit Ritsuka en lui donnant un baiser et Soubi le fait à son tour, j'adore tes lèvres, ils sont si chauds. »

Soubi lui sourit et Ritsuka a remarqué que c'est la première fois qu'il vit Soubi torse nu, mais cela n'a aucune importance, maintenant leur corps sont unies en ne font plus qu'un. C'était donc cela que le lien entre Soubi et Ritsuka était devenu si intense et intéressant.

Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement dans le même lit et commencèrent s'endormir à minuit sous une lumière de la pleine lune, d'un beau ciel étoilé.

* * *

Cela vous a plu la suite arrive alors patience...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notre amour est comme un papillon de nuit Chapitre 2 : Raconter votre rêve.**

Lendemain, Ritsuka sursauta par son réveil qui sonnait six heure et demi, il soulève sa couette et il vit que Soubi n'était plus dans le lit. Est-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que Soubi était vraiment venu hier soir, qu'il a touché, caressé et l'embrassée ? Il toucha si il avait encore ses faux oreilles…ouf c'est bon il est soulagé. Sur son oreiller, il y avait un papier, il prit et commença à le lire :

- « Cher Ritsuka, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais si ta mère se pointait dans ta chambre elle te tuerait, je pense à toi tout les jours.

Je t'aime Ritsuka, tu es tout pour moi.

Soubi, ton papillon de nuit.

PS : je te verrais à la sortie d'école. »

Ritsuka était heureux, ce n'était pas un rêve ni une illusion. Il met le papier dans son sac de cour pour ne pas oublier, car si sa mère vient comme ça dans sa chambre…elle le détestera pendant tout sa vie, il dit au revoir à sa mère comme tout les matins et marcha en direction de l'école où il verrait ses deux amis Yuiko, Yayoi et son professeur Shinonme-sensei. Il a la tête encore dans les nuages, normal, il pense encore à ce qu'il a fait hier soir, son baiser et la lettre de son amant, « Soubi, ton papillon de nuit », il se souvient encore la première fois que Ritsuka avait percé les oreilles de Soubi. Un papillon, l'insecte qui hait le plus mais il voulait mettre des papillons, pour penser à lui tout les jours.

- « Merci, Soubi. Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir…

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le voir.

- YUIKO !! Putain tu m'as fait peur. Sursauta-t-il alors Yuiko était dernière lui !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Pas grave. Asura-t-il. Au moins maintenant je suis réveillé.

- C'est vrai ! Dit-t-elle d'un air ravie. Tu veux que je fasse ça tous les jours.

- Non, ça ira. Tu as bien dormit ?

- Oui j'ai fait un rêve…même un beau rêve.

- Tiens c'est marrant moi aussi. S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est vrai ! Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !!

- Bah non c'est personnel.

- Oh dommage, dit-t-elle d'un air déçu, car j'aimerais bien te raconter mon rêve.

- Ok mais je ne dirais pas le mien quand même.

- Dommage…tu es sûr que tu vas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as changé, t'es pas malade ? Tu n'as pas de la fièvre ?

- Non je vais très bien Yuiko merci.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ton rêve forcément, ou c'est Soubi qui t'a dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il te rend heureux.

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yuiko ? S'inquiète-t-il.

- Quoi, je suis inquiète c'est normal.

- Justement, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien.

- Ouf, tant mieux, soupira-t-elle, en parlant de lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Qui ?

- Soubi voyons.

- Ah, il…il va très bien, même beaucoup.

- Bon bah ça va. J'ai hâte être à la fin des cours pour le voir, pas toi.

- Oh si. »

C'est normal il est amoureux de lui.

- « Yuiko, Ritsuka, salut ! »

Ils se retournèrent et vit Yayoi qui commença à courir. Dès qu'il arrive, il commença à rigoler.

- « Hé vous savez quoi, j'ai fait un rêve meilleur, j'ai rêvé de toi Yuiko. »

Ritsuka et Yuiko se regardèrent et s'éclatèrent de rire, Yayoi ne comprenais pas pourquoi, lorsqu'ils racontent leurs conversations. Ritsuka pensa que tout ça été étrange, pourquoi ses deux amis font des rêves ? Peut-être que c'est un hasard, mais il l'aimerait bien parler à Soubi pour savoir s'il sentait quelque chose d'anormal, de tout façon Ritsuka pourrait sentir une présence un des couple des sept lunes comme les Zéros. Pendant ce temps ils marchèrent vers l'école. Ritsuka marcha devant toujours entrain de réfléchir et les deux autres derrières.

- « Apparemment, tout le monde a fait un beau rêve on dirait, commença Yayoi. Pas vrai Ritsuka.

- Hein, excuse-moi Yayoi. Reprend-il ses esprits et retourna sa tête vers lui. »

Oui il était ailleurs, il pensait aux sept lunes et Soubi… oh Soubi, avec son baiser qui lui donna chaud à ses lèvres, quand il l'a déshabillé avec une douceur extraordinaire et de sa voix qu'il lui frisonne sur son corps. « Il me manque, il me manque trop, pensa Ritsuka fortement, j'ai hâte être à ce soir mon amour, mon papillon de nuit !»

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Yayoi.

- Il est complètement dans la lune, chuchota Yuiko à Yayoi.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Il a fait un rêve lui aussi mais il ne veut pas m'en parler.

- Je vais lui demander.

- Non, non, non arrête! N'insiste pas….je lui ai déjà demander.

- Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon un secret entre mec ça ne me fait pas peur. Enfin s'il est gay…

- QUOI !! Jamais il le sera. (trop tard je le suis, pensa Ritsuka.) Toi par contre t'es vraiment trop con ! Dit-elle d'air égoutté

- Quoi moi con ! S'emporta Yayoi. Je suis un gentleman... Enfin peu importe.

- Pff…

- Bref, qu'est-ce qui l'a dit ? S'intéressa Yayoi.

- J'ai dit juste que ça ne regarde personne, s'énerva Ritsuka en marchant plus vite. Dépêchez-vous tout les deux sinon on va être en retard. »

Ouf il fallait qu'ils se la ferment tout les deux, et à ce moment que Ritsuka entendit un bruit qui lui fait mal à son oreille, un bruit très aigu, il a peur, il regarde autour de lui mais il vit personne et il est même persuadé qu'il a entendu un signal des sept lunes. Mais qui ?

- Ritsuka, dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! Cria Yuiko.

- Oui j'arrive. Répondit –il en s'inquiétant ce qu'il a entendu.

Une fois arrivé en classe, La prof Shinonme-sensei commença à son cours normalement. Jusqu'à vers dix heures qu'elle marque sur le tableau « synthèse »

- « Aujourd'hui, la synthèse que vous allez faire c'est de raconter votre rêve. Dit-elle à tous ses élèves.

- Oui Sensei ! Répondirent les élèves sauf Ritsuka. »

Ritsuka vit l'horreur c'est comme si c'est son cauchemar, « de raconter mon rêve, pas question, je ne veux pas que Sensei sache que je suis amoureux d'un homme qui la vingtaine d'année qui s'appelle Agatsuma Soubi. Pensa Ritsuka fortement. C'est mon rêve, point bar !»

Beaucoup d'élèves font le travail demander, la prof passe dans les rangs pour voir si ils travaillaient, jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à la table de Ritsuka où il a marqué juste son nom et son prénom, elle le regarde, et vit Ritsuka qui avait les bras croisés.

- « Aoyagi Ritsuka ! appelle-elle.

- Oui sensei, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas écrire votre rêve ?

- Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout.

- Tu as fait sûrement un cauchemar ? chuchota-t-elle en le tutoyant.

- Non pas du tout ! J'ai fait un rêve c'est tout.

Elle soupirait et s'approcha de lui.

- Ritsuka écoute, expliqua-t-elle, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, ça fera plaisir à ta mère…

- Non, je ne crois pas. Coupa-t-il.

- Moi je te conseille de le faire car en grandissant, tu peux te souvenir des rêves que tu as déjà fais, tu comprends.

- J'ai compris Sensei, mais si c'est un souvenir, je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache ce que j'ai rêvé, cela me rends si heureux que je n'ai même pas envie de l'écrire. Mon rêve ne regarde personne. Sensei, je sais que c'est important pour vous car c'est noté, mais moi c'est important ce rêve car je lai déjà fait, expliqua-t-il, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre Ritsuka. Essaya-t-elle.

- C'est quelque chose ce qui s'est passée et j'en ai rêvé.

- Ah, je vois. Mais si je sais ton rêve, où dois-je chercher ma réponse ?

- A votre place Sensei, je laisserais tomber l'affaire. Des fois, les réponses se trouvent toujours dans un sac. Il faut juste trouver le bon.

- Hein !?

Ils entendaient la sonnerie, tout le monde sortit sauf Shinonme-sensei. Elle réfléchit longtemps d'après ce que Ritsuka a dit, elle regarda longtemps son sac. «_A votre place Sensei, je laisserais tomber l'affaire._ ». Elle hésite mais en même temps cela ne faisait pas de fouiller les sacs des autres, mais en même temps…. «_Des fois, les réponses se trouvent toujours dans un sac…Il faut juste trouver le bon._ » Elle reste là depuis cinq minutes devant le sac de Ritsuka. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurai ma réponse ou pas…… ».

Pendant ce temps, cher Soubi….

- QUOI !! TU AS FAIT CETTE CHOSE !!

- Kio calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer…s'essaya-t-il de lui parler en allumant sa cigarette assied par terre.

- Pas la peine, coupa-t-il, non mais t'es con ou te le fait exprès, je ne peux pas croire que tu as couché avec ce…ce mioche.

- Kio, ce mioche est mon amour alors respect.

- Respect mon cul oui.

- Et alors je ne vois pas le problème, il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui sont amoureux des enfants, il ne faut pas avoir honte, ce n'est de ma faute si Ritsuka est mignon, même pour moi c'est le plus mignon de tous les chatons et…

- Blabla, blabla, blabla…lui coupa encore. J'en n'ai rien à foutre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui t'attires vraiment chez lui, et ne raconte pas de salade.

- Je l'aime, c'est évident.

- Non mais toi tu es à coté de la plaque, quand j'ai dit « attirer » c'est son physique andouille.

- Tu es vraiment un baka.

- Quoi, répète un peu pour voir.

Soubi se leva en ricanant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- « Laisse tomber, pense ce que tu veux mais quand même, tu ne comprends pas à quel point je suis amoureux depuis que son frère est mort, je l'ai embrassé et que l'ai protégé, même lui, il m'aime…

- Euh, ça suffit !

- Non Kio, il m'a attrapé et m'embrassé ensuite, c'est extraordinaire pour un enfant…

- Euh STOP !! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai envie que tu racontes ça avec les détails. C'est un acte très grave ce que tu as fait !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Ritsuka qui a commen….

- Peu importe, écoute je peux chercher une femme pour toi. C'est mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment, tu acceptes, dit-t-il d'un air ravie.

- Oui, j'ai accepte.

- Génial ! Tu veux qu'elle soit comment ?

- Je veux qu'il soit petit, qu'il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux marron et qu'il ressemble à une fille.

- Quoi, c'est tout.

- Oui c'est tout. Avoua-t-il.

- Attend, quand tu dis « il » tu pensais à…Oh putain, j'en ai marre, tu es le pervers le plus crade que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Merci, c'est un très beau compliment. Le remercia-t-il.»

Soubi s'est moquait un peu, même trop de lui. Jusqu'à que son portable vibre automatiquement, ce n'est pas un appel, mais une note urgente, il regarde et lut, « chercher Ritsuka à l'école », il sourit en regardant le ciel.

- « Soubi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Quoi ça, dit-il en se retournant vers Kio, eh bien, c'est un secret.

- Un secret, bah voyons. Montre !

- Non je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Ok j'ai compris que c'est un message érotique comme d'habitude, Soubi si te plaît, fais-moi plaisir montre-moi ce message ou je t'enlève de mes mains.

- Non, désolé. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je sors.

- QUOI !

- Tu as entendu, je sors. Se retourna-il vers Kio.

- Tu rigoles, notre devoir qu'on doit préparer pour examen….

- Pas grave, on fera ça demain.

- Comment ça demain ? Ne me dit pas que reste avec lui cette nuit.

- Je vois que tu lit dans mes pensées, tu es fort Kio.

- Ta gueule Soubi, ne te fout pas de moi !

- Bon salut…baka, quitta-t-il la pièce.

- NON SOUBI REVIENS !! Supplia-t-il. »

Soubi ferma la porte quand Kio était à genou.

- « Oh non, il est partit… »

Le téléphone sonna, Kio sursauta et commença à avoir des frissons, « oh non, j'espère que ce n'est pas le lycée…pensa Kio. » Il décroche avec une main tremblante.

- « Allo.

- _Bonjour, je suis le prof principal de Aoyagi Ritsuka. Je suis Shinonome-sensei, et je veux parler à Agatsuma Soubi…est-ce que c'est vous ? »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Oublie ce que tu as vu.**

Ce fut la fin des cours et les élèves de l'école d'Osaka couraient vers la sortie, Yuiko et Yayoi discutait sur le chemin.

- « Tu sais, je t'avais pas dit que c'était facile la synthèse !

- Ouais si tu le dis…

- J'espère que j'aurais une bonne note, pas toi ? Coupa-t-il.

- Ouais sans doute…tu as dit que tu as rêvé de moi.

- Oui, mais un rêve d'amour heureusement pour moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu as rêvé de moi, je suis contente au contraire.

- C'est vrai ! Merci Yuiko…et toi tu as rêvé de moi ?

- Non désolé. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ah, merde. Se figea-t-il aux deux mots d'Yuiko.

- Où est Ritsuka ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure mais aujourd'hui il était bizarre, pas toi ?

- Non il n'était pas bizarre, moi je le trouve normal ! Tu sais, je suis désolé mais…

- Je sais que tu penses à Ritsuka ! S'arrêta-t-il en regardant dans les yeux d'Yuiko.

- Quoi, se retourna-t-elle vers lui, et alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Ecoute tu es son rival et je comprend que…

- Non, je dois te dire quelque choses…et…et c'est difficile à dire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu préfères sortir avec Ritsuka que moi.

- Hein !? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, je t'ai entendu, tu parlais de lui tout le temps, tu étais avec notre prof principal, tu as même dit que tu le protégeais, que tu serais gentille avec lui et que tu es même prête à déclarer ton amour à Ritsuka…

- TAIS-TOI !! TU MENS, TU N'ES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR !»

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Yuiko pleura et commença à courir vers la sortie sans attendre Soubi, Yayoi reste seul, la tête baissée, « il fallait que je dise la vérité, mais maintenant c'est elle qui me rejette, mais je l'aimerais toujours comme un ami éloigné… ». Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec un pas lent et il ne vit ni Soubi et ni Yuiko. Il soupira et rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, loin des personnes qui sont autours de l'aile droite de l'école, Ritsuka regarda le ciel avec son portable à la main. « Soubi, je ne sais pas si je dois t'appeler, mais j'ai eu une sorte de conection ce matin, j'ai peur Soubi, j'ai peur que les Sept Lunes me prennent et puis tu serais là pour me sauver… »

Le bruit lui siffla encore.

« C'est pas vrai, ils sont là ! »

Ritsuka ferma son portable, le met dans sa poche et commença à courir vers la sortie, il regarda s'il y avait les deux autres mais ils sont déjà partit. « Mais où sont-ils ? ». Son portable sonna de sa poche, « j'espère que c'est Soubi…répond-il. ». Il regarda qui l'appelle et ce n'était pas lui, c'est juste un appel inconnu. Il commença à trembler au long de son corps, il est trop curieux de savoir qui c'est, il appuie sur le bouton vert et met son portable sur son oreille.

- « Allô ?

- _Loveless…Loveless…tu sais qui nous sommes, nous sommes venu pour t'enlever…_

- Hein ! POURQUOI ? Est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

- _On ne peut pas tout répondre Loveless. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est toi Loveless, tu es important pour les Sept Lunes…_

- Je n'irais nulle part ! Je préfère rester avec mon combattant.

- _Tu n'as pas de combattant Loveless._

- Si ! C'est…hésita-t-il mais il avoua. C'est Agatsuma Soubi !

- _Agatsuma est vivant, c'est impossible, Beloved et toi ne devraient pas être ensemble, à moins que tu pourrais peut-être me rendre un service Loveless._

- JAMAIS JE RENDRAIS UN SERVICE AUX SEPT LUNES !! Cria-t-il.

- _Je vais quand même te le proposer, si tu élimines les Dreamless, je te laisserais tranquille…_

- Quoi ! les tuer, ça jamais de la vie ! Je ne tuerais qui ce soit !

- _Même si… ils ont tué ton frère… Seimei._

- Seimei… c'est eux qui ont tué Seimei, demanda-t-il. »

« Bip…bip…bip…bip… »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! Ils commencent à me menacer en m'appelant sur mon portable. Comment peuvent-ils avoir mon numéro ? Mais en même temps, pensa-t-il, est-ce que je dois faire confiance au Sept Lunes ? Dois-je croire à ça ? Seimei, mort par les Dreamless…non, Je dois appeler Soubi, je suis sûr qu'il pourra me dire des choses sur les Sept Lunes… »

- « Ritsuka ! »

Ritsuka se retourna et vit son tendre « papillon de nuit » qui lui sourit, l'autre fit la même chose et couru vers Soubi en sautant dans ses bras. Soubi et Ritsuka sont heureux tous les deux, Soubi regarda autour d'eux s'il n'y avait personne, oui certes il n'y a personne pour les regarder la rue était desserte. Soubi releva la tête de Ritsuka et commença à l'embrasser tendrement en laissant juste une phrase « Tu m'as manqué mon cœur. ». Ritsuka le regarde avec le sourire et fit la même chose, leurs baisers restèrent très longtemps comme si ça fait un mois qu'ils ne sont pas vus. Quand leurs baisers se quittèrent Ritsuka dit juste « toi aussi » prit la main douce de Soubi et l'emmena dans un endroit tranquille où il pourra lui parler ce qui s'est passée au téléphone. Au même moment où Soubi s'agenouille devant lui et donne un baiser sur la main, Ritsuka entendait des bruits de pas, il retourna sa tête et vit Yuiko qui retourne à l'école en courant, quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle poussa un cri qui sursauta Ritsuka. Soubi se leva et la regarde, Ritsuka vit l'horreur de sa vie « oh non elle nous a vu, je suis sûr qu'elle a vu Soubi et moi s'embrassé ! Comment lui expliqué ? »

- « Euh Yuiko…essaya-t-il.

- Ritsuka ! Pleura-elle. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu à la sortie.

- Hein ?! Mais…s'étonna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Yuiko, dit Soubi avançant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je…je me suis disputais avec Yayoi. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, j'ai complètement oublié d'attendre Ritsuka, pardon. Et…respira-t-elle avant de se lancer, je dois te dire quelque chose Ritsuka.

- Quoi donc ? »

Yuiko sécha ses larmes et…

- « Je…jtm Ritka ! dit –elle en parlant vite.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Ritsuka, ralentit-elle.

- Oui je sais moi aussi, je t'aime bien comme un ami. Sourit-il.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment !

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

La question lui tut, Soubi s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle, en disant des choses à son oreille, Ritsuka veut savoir ce que son amant lui dit, même il est trop curieux. Yuiko sécha ses larmes encore une fois et sourit à Ritsuka et à Soubi et partit.

- « Dis-moi Soubi ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu as dis quoi à Yuiko.

- J'ai dit juste la vérité, se retourna-t-il vers lui.

- Tout ?

- Oui tout. Conclut-il.

- Mais comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- Elle est juste choquée.

- Euh…juste une question.

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Tu es obligé de dire tout ça ?

- Quoi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Demanda-t-il.

- Non mais tu pourrais peut-être lui mentir.

- « Mentir » Ritsuka tu es horrible. Je comprends que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je m'excuse, si tu veux, tu peux me punir, dit-il en retirant son haut.

- Non arrête je n'ai pas envie te faire du mal…et remet ton haut, cria-t-il à son amant. Ecoute Soubi, reprit-il, je sais que dans des situations comme celui là, il ne faut pas annoncer directement à tout le monde que tu m'aimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, il y a des gens qui n'acceptent pas ses genres de couples, eux c'est un homme et une femme…

- Qui t'a dit ses genres de choses ?

- C'est mon frère, car lui aussi il a des amis où il accepte des personnes de sexe non opposé.

- C'est vrai. Avoua-t-il en fermant ses yeux et prit Ritsuka par la taille.

- Ah bon je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'importance c'est que tu es avec moi et ça me rend heureux. Sourit-il en donnant un bisou sur la joue.

- Soubi. Rougit-il. »

Chez Soubi, Kio se figea sur les paroles du prof de Ritsuka.

- Allo….Allo !

- Ah oui excusez-moi vous voulez parler à quelqu'un Sensei ?

- Oui à Soubi.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Ah…euh…bien tant pis. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Voilà, commença-t-elle, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le sac de Ritsuka et je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant.

- Euh…et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une lettre.

- Quel genre de lettre ?

- Une lettre d'amour, écrite par Agatsuma.

Kio n'en croyais pas ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas vrai, elle a osé de faire ça, comment je vais lui expliqué cette chose pareille. »

- C'est pourquoi je veux le voir à l'école à 17h30 demain.

- A la fin des cours ? Etonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Bien je vais lui dire.

- Merci, remercia-t-elle, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Cela dépend, je vous écoute.

- Pour Ritsuka, que représente-il ?

- Comme dire…euh…je n'en sais rien. C'est mieux de le voir. Très bien merci de m'appeler, au revoir. ».

Kio raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant et prit rapidement son portable pour appeler Soubi, il attend et…

- _Allo ?_

- Allo c'est moi Kio, la prof de Ritsuka m'appeler et elle veux te voir demain à la fin des cours.

- _Ah bon, bien j'irais._

- T'es toujours avec Ritsuka je suppose ?

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait pour l'instant._

- Soubi ! Qu'es-ce que tu entends par « je n'ai rien fait pour l'instant » ?

- _J'ai rien dit, je rigole._

- J'espère, bref ce soir je pense que tu ne seras pas pour l'expo que je t'ai parlé il y a juste une semaine.

- _Quelle expo ?_

- AMM !

- _C'est quoi ça ?_

- T'es con c'est pas grave c'est l'Art et de Matériel Moderne.

- _Ah oui ce fameux concours du meilleur peindre de l'année._

- Tu vas, tu t'en rappelles de ça, j'espère que tu as exposé ta peinture.

- _Euh Kio…je…_bégaya-t-il.

- Oui ? Quoi qu'es-ce qu'il a ?

- _Je crois que j'ai oublié mon tableau._

- QUOI ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIT !

- _Je rigole Baka, je l'ai fait il y a deux jours._

- Ah ouf, soupira-il, Soubi arrête de plaisanter t'es chiant à la fin.

- _Désolé bon je te laisse._

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- _Non, pas cette année car chaque que je viens, j'ai jamais de récompense._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Bon salut et passe une bonne soirée.

- _Merci Kio, à toi aussi, si on gagne tu me le dis._

- T'inquiète pas allez salut bye. »

Kio raccroche et regarde l'heure sur son portable, il indique 20h15, « Merde je suis en retard, plus que 30 minutes pour me préparer ! »

Et 30 minutes plus tard… Kio commença courir pour ne pas rater son train car il doit se rendre à Tokyo. Dès qu'il arrive juste 5 minutes de la gare, il vit deux personnes devant lui, les deux personnes s'avancèrent et Kio vit deux petites filles, deux petites jumelles qui se tenaient la main, l'une avait les cheveux noirs à tresses avec comme attache des petites têtes de mort et ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, l'autre avait des couettes, les cheveux rouge sang et les yeux sont étranges pour Kio, le droit était bleu clair et l'autre était bleu fondé. Leurs vêtements étaient les mêmes, des robes écolières vert et rouge. « Seraient-t-elles perdues ? » Demanda-t-il. Il se baissa vers les deux petites gamines et leurres demande :

- Dit-moi, où sont vos parents ?

Les deux jumelles se regardèrent, font un sourire glacial à Kio et la petite fille qui avait des couettes commença à rire. Kio ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle rirait, la fille à tresse s'avança vers lui et regarda bien son visage.

- Dis-moi Yatsuki c'est Soubi ? Dit-elle à sa sœur.

« Hé quoi, Soubi, mais qu'es-ce qu'elles veulent de lui ? » pense-t-il.

- Non, ma chère Haruna c'est un type comme tout les autres, les lunettes de Soubi ne sont pas comme ça. Dit Yatsuki en bougeant ses couettes en cessant de rire.

- Yat je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne connaît Soubi.

- Attend je vais essayer un truc.

Yatsuki avança vers Kio et dit comme une sorte de formule pour l'immobiliser, Kio est devenu une statue, il peut bouger que ses yeux, Yatsuki posa sa main sur le front de Kio en fermant les yeux, et en quelques minutes elle tourne sa tête vers Haruna.

- Je crois qu'on a attrapé un petit poisson. Sourie-t-elle.

- Ca veut dire que le gros n'est pas loin ?

- Exactement. Dit Yatsuki en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Génial, mais…réfléchit Haruna en regardant Kio, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui effacer sa mémoire.

Kio vit l'erreur, il n'en revenait pas que les deux petites jumelles ont des pouvoirs, il faut qu'il se souvienne ce qui s'est passée ce soir.

- Tu es prête, demanda Yatsuki.

- Oui Yat, répondit Haruna. _Oublie ce que tu as vu… _

- _Oublie qui nous sommes car tu nous as jamais vu…_

- _La maladie du Sommeil va t'envahir…_

- _Surtout dans ton rêve n'essaye pas de nous suivre…_

- _Quoi que tu puis faire encore…_

- _Quand tu dormiras…tu seras…mort. _Finit Yatsuki.

Une lumière qui ne sortait de nulle part brillait autours de lui… et Kio raccroche et regarde l'heure sur son portable, il indique 20h15, « Merde je suis en retard, plus que 30 minutes pour me préparer ! »

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, « Mais qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu et fait les gestes, comment es-ce possible ?... » Se demanda-t-il.

Cinq heures plus tôt, dans le parc, Soubi était allongé dans l'herbe avec Ritsuka dont sa tête était sur les genoux de Soubi, Ritsuka raconte ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et le coup de téléphone des Sept Lunes, son amant écoute attentivement Ritsuka, il est très inquiet, inquiet d'être séparer de lui, de ne pas sourire avec lui, de ne pas pleurer pour lui ou encore de ne pas l'embrasser…

- « Voilà ce qui s'est passé ? Termina Ritsuka.

- Je comprends, il ne faut pas écouter ceux qui disent, c'est peut être un piège.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'ils me harcèlent aux téléphones, leva la tête vers le ciel, ils sont vraiment…

- Arrête, se retourna Soubi vers son chaton en l'embrassant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas », répéta-t-il, j'ai peur moi, comment tu fais pour rester calme ?

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je n'arrive pas à faire ses genres d'expressions sur mon visage.

- Soubi pardon, dit-il en lui faisant un câlin.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, si il y a des choses anormales appel-moi, d'accord ? Regarda Soubi dans ses yeux.

- D'accord, sourit-il en lui donnant un baiser. »

Son baiser était chaud, Soubi quitta son baiser car il sentait que Ritsuka avait froid, il retire son manteau et il lui passe à Ritsuka pour se réchauffer, Ritsuka dis juste un merci à son amant, Soubi avait chaud, il lui demande retirait son haut, bien sûr il fallait qu'il regarde si il avait des gens et il commença à retirer le haut de Soubi, son torse il commença à le toucher Soubi gémit un peu, son corps était chaud et il posa sa tête en caressant son corps, c'était agréable et s'endormirent jusqu'au soleil couchant…deux heures passent et Soubi commence à voir la lune, il rattacha son haut et remet son manteau sur le corps de Ritsuka, il se releva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il se réveilla quand même, ils se levèrent et Soubi l'accompagna à sa maison, Soubi partit devant mais Ritsuka ne bougeait pas.

- « Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Se retourna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es fatigué, froid et tu vas tomber malade…

- Non, coupa-il, je veux être avec toi, je ne veux pas être seul…

- Ritsuka….

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…tu es tout pour moi…j'en ai marre qu'on me traite de gamin alors que je suis qu'un enfant de douze ans…

- Mais c'est normal non, tu vas à l'école tu n'es pas majeur.

- C'est ça le PROBLÈME !! JE NE SUIS PAS MAJEUR ! Depuis la mort de Seimei je n'arrive plus à me contrôler…

- Tu es fatigué, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras, allez viens, tu viens chez moi hum, demain c'est samedi tu as cours que le matin et l'après-midi on sera tous les deux ok ?

- Soubi écoute-moi, le repoussa-t-il, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est partit, je veux…je veux…répéta-t-il en baissant sa tête.

- Tu veux quoi? Répéta Soubi.

- Je…soupira-t-il même qu'il est fatigué pour lui dire, il releva sa tête et remarqua qu'il a des regrets... Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Tu es fatigué allez viens. Dit Soubi en lui tenant la main. »

Ritsuka lui rendit son manteau avant d'aller chez Soubi. Tous les deux marchèrent pour s'y rendre, Ritsuka connaît bien ce chemin et il l'aimerait bien y rester pour toujours, dès qu'ils arrivent, Ritsuka retire juste son manteau et ses chaussures et il sauta sur le lit pour attendre Soubi, quant à Soubi, il fit la même chose et commença à le rejoindre et…

- « Soubi.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en donnant un bisou sur la joue.

- Soubi.

- Oui ?

- Je…je euh…je veux être un adulte.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Je suis prêt !**

Deux heures plus tôt, dans le parc, Soubi était allongé dans l'herbe avec Ritsuka dont sa tête était sur les genoux de Soubi, Ritsuka raconte ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et le coup de téléphone des Sept Lunes, son amant l'écoute attentivement, il est très inquiet, inquiet d'être séparer de lui, de ne pas sourire avec lui, de ne pas pleurer pour lui ou encore de ne pas l'embrasser…

- « Voilà ce qui s'est passé ? Termina Ritsuka.

- Je comprends, il ne faut pas écouter ceux qui disent, c'est peut être un piège.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'ils me harcèlent aux téléphones, il leva la tête vers le ciel, ils sont vraiment…

- Arrête, se retourna Soubi vers son chaton en l'embrassant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas », répéta-t-il, j'ai peur moi, comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

- Moi aussi j'ai peur…mais…je…je te dis ça…pour te rassurer….

- Soubi…Soubi pardon, dit-il en lui faisant un câlin.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, si il y a des choses anormales appel-moi, d'accord ? Regarda Soubi dans ses yeux.

- D'accord, sourit-il en lui donnant un baiser. »

Son baiser était chaud, Soubi quitta son baiser car il sentait que Ritsuka avait froid, il retire son manteau et il lui passe à Ritsuka pour se réchauffer, Ritsuka dis juste un merci à son amant, Soubi avait chaud, il lui demande retirait son haut, bien sûr il fallait qu'il regarde si il avait des gens et il commença à retirer le haut de Soubi, il commença à toucher son torse, Soubi gémit un peu, il posa sa tête en caressant son corps, c'était agréable et une heure passe et Soubi commence à voir la lune, il remet son haut et déposa son manteau sur le corps de Ritsuka, il se releva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il se réveilla quand même, ils se levèrent et Soubi l'accompagna à sa maison, Soubi partit devant mais Ritsuka ne bougeait pas.

- « Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Se retourna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es fatigué, froid et tu vas tomber malade…

- Non, coupa-il, je veux être avec toi, je ne veux pas être seul…

- Ritsuka….

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…j'en ai marre qu'on me traite de gamin alors que je suis qu'un enfant de douze ans…

- Mais c'est normal non, tu vas à l'école tu n'es pas majeur.

- C'est ça le PROBLEME !!!! JE NE SUIS PAS MAJEUR ! S'énerva-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Depuis que Seimei est MORT je n'arrive plus à me contrôler…

- Tu es fatigué, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras, allez viens, tu viens chez moi d'accord, demain c'est dimanche on sera tous les deux ok, si tu veux on pourrait faire du shopping en amoureux ?

- Soubi non écoute-moi, le repoussa-t-il, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est partit, je veux…je veux…répéta-t-il en baissant sa tête.

- Tu veux quoi? Répéta Soubi.

- Je…soupira-t-il même qu'il est fatigué pour lui dire, il releva sa tête et remarqua qu'il a des regrets... Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Tu es fatigué allez sèche tes larmes et viens. Dit Soubi en lui tenant la main. »

Ritsuka exécuta Soubi et le suivit jusqu'à chez lui en gardant son beau manteau. Tous les deux marchèrent pour s'y rendre, Ritsuka connaît bien ce chemin et il l'aimerait bien y rester pour toujours, dès qu'ils arrivent, Ritsuka retire juste son manteau et ses chaussures et il sauta sur le lit pour attendre Soubi, quant à lui, il fit la même chose et commença à le rejoindre et…

- « Soubi, appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui Ritsuka, lui sourit-il.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en donnant un bisou sur la joue. Bonne nuit. »

Soubi éteignit la lumière et commencèrent à s'endormir…Ritsuka réfléchit un moment, se retourna vers lui en le prenant par sa taille et lui demanda :

- « Soubi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as dit, que demain on peut faire du shopping ?

- Bien sûr, mais bon, haussa-t-il les épaules, c'était une surprise mais ce n'est pas si grave.

- Merci Soubi, tu es le meilleur! Le serra-t-il en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

- C'est bien connu. Caressa-t-il ses beaux cheveux noirs de son chaton.

- Soubi…je t'aime tellement, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je sais. Dit-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour. »

Leurs baisers étaient justes tout petit avant qu'ils endorment enfin mais…

- « Soubi attend…Quitta-t-il son baiser. Tu sais je suis prêt à prendre mes risques. Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis prêt à être un adulte. Conclut-il.»

Soubi n'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il vient de dire, c'était pour lui une décision très directe, il n'attendait pas non plus que ça va se passé ainsi.

- « ...Quoi ?…Attend, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Etonna-t-il.

- Oui je suis sûr.

- Mais tu vas peut-être…

- Non, je suis sérieux, caressa-t-il le visage de Soubi, rends-moi adulte.

- Ritsuka…

- Donne-moi ton âme Soubi. Cria-t-il.

- Je...Ritsu…

- Soubi je sais qu'avant je ne voulais pas être avec toi, mais là regarde où nous sommes, on est ensemble maintenant, je t'aime et je suis prêt à prendre mes risques.

Tout les deux se regardèrent, le visage de Soubi était figé comme si Ritsuka lui a dit quelque chose d'horrible mais là ce n'est pas le cas…«Ritsuka…si tu savais à quel point je suis étonné ce que tu viens de me dire, oui très étonné que tu me dis que tu es prêt à le devenir…cette voix qui me pousse à aller vers toi est intense…Ritsuka…je ne connaissais pas ce côté tendre qui a dans ton cœur… »

- Yes master… »

Ritsuka et Soubi se font un french kiss un long moment, Soubi mordillait doucement l'oreille de Ritsuka. Soubi commença à déshabiller son haut et déboutonner juste son jean. La tentation était trop forte et pouvoir se retenir d'apprécier ce moment était trop grande. Les mains de Soubi descendirent doucement le long des bras de Ritsuka, elles allèrent se promener sur son torse, Ritsuka avait fermé les yeux et commença à gémir. Le jeune homme blond descendit, laissant traîner sa langue le long du torse blanc de Ritsuka, l'autre se met alors à hurler et met sa main son sexe, Soubi arriva jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il baissa le pantalon lui enlevant et libérant son sexe de plus en plus douloureux… Et s'y attaqua. Le léchant, le suçant, y faisant d'habiles vas et viens avec ses lèvres. Ritsuka gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Dès qu'il finit, Soubi remonta vers lui et glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de Ritsuka pour qu'il empêche de hurler et se mit à les lécher par pur réflexe, dès qu'il les retire, il mit un doigt fin pour attendre Ritsuka que se calme avant que le plaisir recommence. Dès qu'il l'a mit et bien enfoncer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Tu as mal ?

- Ah…ah je ne sais pas…

- Tu as mal ? Répéta-t-il.

- Un peu mais c'est agréable. Lui sourit-il.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, tout va bien se passer.

- J'ai confiance. »

Soubi fait ses va et viens avec un et puis mit un deuxième doigt, il regarde le visage de Ritsuka avec désir quand il dit « plus vite, plus fort ! », Soubi obéit, et rajoute un doigt de plus, Ritsuka n'en pouvait plus, il respirait rapidement, de plus en plus fort et encore plus intense et il hurla de plaisir en se redressant vers lui, un liquide blanc échappa de son sexe qui éclaboussait le visage de Soubi, Ritsuka se calma et regarda le visage de Soubi avec le sperme qui lui reste. Il dit juste un désolé et essuya le visage de Soubi ensuite il l'allongea et commença à le déshabiller. Il sentait alors le corps de Soubi, le Lila, un parfum qui est agréable, Ritsuka caressa le beau torse de Soubi avec ses mains froides, il lâcha le corps de son amant, l'autre gémit un peu pour chaque toucher de ses lèvres. Ritsuka descend lentement son corps jusqu'à qu'il arrive à sa queue qui était déjà en action…

- « Heu… Soubi…je me sens mal…Dit-t-il d'un air angoissé.

- Ritsuka…si tu veux arrêter tu n'as qu'à me le…

- NON ! Hurla-t-il et se calma, je n'ai jamais fait ça…

- Ritsuka, tu n'es pas obliger.

Ritsuka l'embrasse pour oublier et de passer à l'action.

- Toi tu vas droit au but…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette décision

- Je vois... Sourit-il en lui donnant un doux baiser. Ritsuka…je t'en pris…prend-moi…

- Oui Soubi.»

Soubi prend la main de Ritsuka et pose sur quelque chose d'arrondi et dur, Ritsuka entend la respiration violente de son cœur, très existant, il défait son pantalon et pris la queue de Soubi, le bougea et commença à rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Ta queue ressemble à une saucisse, c'est marrant…Ria-t-il.

- Tu trouves, ria-t-il à son tour. »

Ritsuka hésitât de le sucer, mais pour ça restera un souvenir et puis il le fera une fois dans sa vie…ou peut-être pas…il suça doucement en fermant les yeux…Soubi se retient pour pas que cela part en cacahuète, il pose sa main sur les cheveux de son chaton, au début, ça aller mais plus Soubi sentait du plaisir incroyable et plus ça aller vite…dès que Ritsuka ouvrit ses yeux, quelque chose de blanc… Il sursauta du pénis de Soubi et le reçoit quand même sur la figure.

- « T'aurait pu faire attention !

- Désolé, ria-t-il, je ne voulais pas que cela passe ainsi. Maintenant allonge-toi sur le ventre.

- Moi…hésita-t-il en essuyant le reste de sperme, sur…sur le ventre.

- Oui sur le ventre.

- Euh….Pourquoi tu me fais peur…hésita-t-il.

- Mais non…ria-t-il encore une fois. Tu vas voir, ça va passer très vite.

- Mais bien sûr…Se moqua-t-il. »

Ritsuka n'a même pas de temps de terminer sa phrase. Soubi l'attrapa, le tourna sur le ventre à quatre pattes et le serra avec beaucoup de douceur en donnant un bisou sur ses joues. Il massa ses fesses en l'écartant et met son pénis, Ritsuka attrapa les draps le plus fort possible, Soubi continue à l'enfoncer au maximum. Dès qu'il est au bout, il entendit juste un petit aïe et s'approcha de lui et…

- « Tu es prêt ?

- ….Je crois…

- Tu crois…réfléchit-il, ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Il lui donne une fessée.

- « AÏE ! Soubi ça fait mal !

- Plus tu dis de mauvaises réponses et plus tu recevras des fesses.

- Pas juste ! »

Soubi ria de plus belle.

- « Bien je répète ma question : Tu es prêt ?

- …Je pense que oui. »

Il donne encore la fessée.

- « Quoi ! Qu'est-que j'ai dit ?

- Tu fais exprès.

- Bah non ! J'adore quand tu me mets la fessée.

- Mais tu auras des bleus.

- Soubi c'était ton idée ! Dit-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Très bien, j'ai rien dit.

- Par contre…oui je suis prêt. »

Soubi se colla à lui et commença à faire doucement des vas et des viens, puis fort et plus violent que jamais, Ritsuka essaye de ne pas craquer par le plaisir de Soubi.

- « Soubi…je t'en pris…ahhhhh je t'aime…je t'aime Soubi ! »

Soubi continu ses gestes même il changea plusieurs fois de positions jusqu'à que Ritsuka est sur le dos, il était toujours à son rythme de ses vas et viens, Ritsuka s'agrippa à lui et répète toujours son prénom.

- « Moi aussi…Ritsuka…oh mon dieu….je crois que je vais… !

- AHHHHH ! »

C'était trop tard Soubi jouit à l'intérieur de Ritsuka, l'autre hurla de cette envie comme s'il est au point de s'exploser. Fatigué de cet amour violent, Soubi s'écroula sur lui comme si quelqu'un l'avait abattu à mort. Tout les deux, enlacèrent dans le même lit, leurs cœurs battaient à toute allure et essayèrent de se calmer, Ritsuka sourit de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- « Soubi, pour moi c'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

- C'est pareil pour moi…

- Je t'aime tellement ne me quitte pas ! Se colla-t-il à Soubi. Et surtout ne dit rien à Kio, ce qu'on a fait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as confiance en moi et pour moi tu es le seul que j'aime même je t'aime la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu as été un peu brutal ce jour-là même quand je t'ai embrassé, souviens-toi ?

- Oui et je le regrette, et puis c'est toi qui a commencé quand tu parlais de « sex »….

- Ah tu as dit le mot sex, se moqua-t-il. J'hallucine.

- C'est toi qui l'as en premier… »sourit-il à son tour en lui donnant un baiser.

D'après cette événement excité ils s'endormirent petit à peu petit jusqu'au lendemain, le rayon du soleil brillait sur les deux corps nus.

- _« Soubi je suis ren…trer. »_

La personne vit deux personnes allongeaient, Soubi commença à grogner et se leva pour voir l'individu, et reconnu Kio qui est planté comme un piqué sur le palier de la porte et qui voit le gros bordel dans la baraque. Kio portait un sort de trophée et un rouleau, Soubi met juste son caleçon.

- « Salut Kio alors cette soirée…

- C'était super t'aurais dû venir tu as gagné mon vieux, excita-t-il en lui sautant dans ses bras, tiens voilà ton prix félicitation.

- Merci, remercia-t-il en tenant son prix.

- Par contre….regarda-t-il autours de lui.

- Quoi, imita-t-il, les vêtements par terre…oh c'est rien, j'étais fatigué hier c'est tout.

- Ah bon, tu te fous de moi ! Je sais qu'il est là.

- Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien qui ! Je connais presque tous tes vêtements même si je ne fais jamais la lessive. » S'énerva-t-il.

« _Et merde…_pensa Soubi, _Je ne peux pas être tranquille, quel œil de lynx. Pourquoi moi…!_ »

Kio traversa la pièce et regarda par terre en ramassant un petit sous-vêtement.

- « Kio, se retourna-t-il vers lui, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles…

- Ah bon, Soubi dis-moi…EST-QUE CECI T'APPARTIENT ?

- Ce…slip. S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui CE slip !

- Eh bien…je…C'est le mien.

- Ah bon tu portes du 12 ans toi !

- Sa te dérange peut-être !

- Non mais….

- _Hmmm…Soubi…tu peux parler moins fort si te plaît ! »_

Soubi et Kio se retournent vers le lit où ils voient Ritsuka qui est à moitié tombé du lit avec la bouche ouverte.

- « OH MON DIEU ! SOUBI POURQUOI CE MIOCHE EST ICI !!!!!!!!

- Il ne voulait pas dormir chez lui alors je l'ai amené ici c'est tout.

- Et vous avez dormit dormit dormit ?

- Oui dormit. Ment-il.

- Ah ok.

- Bonjours. Se réveilla Ritsuka en prenant un drap pour se mettre sur lui.

- Bonjours Ritsuka, bien dormit ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Même très bien dormit…Ah bonjours Kio.

- Salut pourquoi t'es chez moi ?

- Et moi compte pour du beurre, le regarda Soubi d'un air sérieux.

- Euh non…arrête tu me fais peur.

- Bon Ritsuka va prendre ta douche je vais te rejoindre après, ensuite on sort rappel-toi.

- Oui je sais, le sourit-il avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

- Ritsuka, on dirait une belle princesse avec ce drap. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Hé ! C'EST MON DRAP ! C'est chez moi, CASSE-TOI ! S'énerva Kio.

- Calme-toi Kio, bon à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure…mon tendre papillon de nuit.

- « Papillon de nuit » ! Répéta-t-il.

Ritsuka lui fait un câlin avant de partir, Kio attend que le chaton soit partit.

- « Soubi, dis-moi ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? »

Soubi le regarde comme si tout allé bien, il se dirige vers son jean par terre, prendre une cigarette et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

- « Répond- moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

- On n'a rien fait Kio. On a dormit ensemble c'est tout.

- Eh bah mon vieux tu peux tout me dire, je suis toujours ton pote. »

Soubi le regarda encore mais préféré se taire, termine sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'il arrive, il regarda Ritsuka qui se doucher, il retira son caleçon et va le rejoindre, l'autre sursaut et reconnu mon cœur tendre. Deux heures plus tard, tous les deux sortent de la salle de bain et se préparent pour sortir et pendant ce temps…

- « Je vois que vous avez pris deux heures pour prendre votre douche.

- C'est l'équivalent pour deux personnes, précisa-t-il.

- Ah très drôle ! »

Kio voit Soubi et Ritsuka mettent leurs vêtement pour sortir.

- « Hé Soubi vous allez où ?

- On va faire du shopping ! Dit Ritsuka d'un air joyeux.

- Super …Tu sais mon vieux, s'avança-t-il vers son ami, je peux aller avec vous pour tenir compagnie, hein allez dit !

- Je ne sais pas…Eh bien…Réfléchit-il.

- Si c'est une excellente idée, coupa Ritsuka, qu'es-ce que tu en dis ?

- Très bien mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se fasse remarquer dans la rue.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! étonna-t-il. »

Ritsuka ricana en prenant son portable pour appeler Yuiko ou Yayoi ou Shinonomee-Sensei. L'expression du visage de Ritsuka changea, il a reçu un message d'un appel audio de Yuiko et d'un inconnu…

- _« Vous avez deux nouveaux messages, premier message reçu hier à 23h45…Salut Ritsuka c'est Yuiko, voilà je…je voulais que tu saches que je suis toujours désolé pour la sortie quand je ne t'ai pas attendu, et puis…_Elle commença à s'angoisser même à pleurer_…tout ça c'est de la faute de Yayoi car il l'a su mon véritable secret, voilà, je suis amoureuse du plus mignon de tout les garçons de cette classe et c'est toi… »_

- « Yuiko… »

Kio et Soubi le regardent pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- _« Je sais que c'est peut-être absurde ce que je viens de te dire même hier tu ne pouvais pas comprendre tout ses questions embarrassants…Yayoi a su de la vérité et je n'aurais jamais dire que ce n'était qu'un menteur…voilà je voulais que tu le saches que je t'aime…je t'aime très fort… »_

Les larmes de Ritsuka commença à couler dans le silence, garda le message de Yuiko jusqu'à qu'il entend le deuxième message…

- _« Nouveau message…reçu aujourd'hui à 8h59… »_

Ritsuka regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il est bien 8h59…

- _« Loveless on est là... »_

Ritsuka hurla de peur ce qui a entendu, Soubi courra vers lui et le prend dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme, à cause de la peur de Ritsuka il pleura.

- « Mais Soubi…Ritsuka….qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervient Kio.

- Soubi…pleura-t-il toujours, Soubi…ça recommence…les Sept Lunes.

- Quoi !? »


End file.
